User blog:789123654sd/Tips for Mope.io
This is to all players who have trouble getting to Dragon (I can’t help you with Black Dragon, because I’ve never been one without one letting me tail-bite him to death). My first tip is to choose a good server. Choose the region that you’re playing in for less lagging, and choose the server with 75-100 players. Fewer players mean more food and fewer predators, however, there’s less prey (and besides, when have you heard "the less, the merrier?"). 'My most important tip is to choose the right animals. Remember, just because something is new doesn't mean that it's better (this applies to Desert as we'll). This is a list of my advice for each tier:' # Choose Mouse because even though you can dive in the Ocean, you can spit water at Mushrooms to level up quickly. When there’s a predator, just run away. # Choose Rabbit and eat Carrots (found in Mud). When you’re close to leveling up, get to the Arctic for Penguin. # At Penguin, if you find a Bush full of Blackberries, you’re pretty much upgraded. Beware of the Seals!!! # Go onto Seal. Your best escape is using a Lake because you are fast in Water, so you can avoid predators, and since Walrus and Snow Leopard are fast on ice, sliding on Ice isn't good with them. Avoid Walruses at all costs because they can do everything that you can. Armadillo is also a great option. # Choose Reindeer or Squid. If you’re Squid, try to get a tail-bite on a Killer Whale or a Shark, if they attack you, you can ink them. If you’re Reindeer, eat purple Cloudberry and use your agility on Ice to escape predators, other than Wolf and Muskox. With Gazelle, your jumping ability will save you from a lot of predators. # Choose Hedgehog or Jellyfish. With Jellyfish, eat Kelp and Starfish to upgrade quickly. With Hedgehog, inflate to eat mushroom bushes, or if you dare, Beehives. Fennec Fox is useful because you can see what animals are in hiding holes, and your Whine ability can help you escape from predators. # Camel is terrible. Move on to Muskox. Eat Acorns and use agility on ice to escape predators other than Wolves, in which you charge away before they can howl you. There are high-level animals that are agile on Ice but you don’t really need to worry about that because they probably won’t bother to eat you. You can also be a Donkey. Eat one mushroom bush and you’re pretty much done. Zebra is also decent. # Choose Stingray, one snail and you’re pretty much done, but Wolf is also pretty good. Warthog is good to escape predators, get free food, charge down prey, and is fun to play around with, but it takes longer to upgrade. # My personal favorite is Lion because of the radius of the Roar, but Hyena is a great choice, too. They’re all decent, though, so it doesn’t matter too much. # Swordfish, in my not-so-humble-opinion, is the best choice for this tier. Use the Charge to escape predators and get really lucky kills!!! Also, troll predators at low health by knocking them onto land with your powerful knockback. # Evolve to Falcon. At the first sign of a predator, fly away. Fly regularly to search for prey, then target them from afar (they will never expect it). P.S. look for kills to steal when you're flying. Vulture stinks. Tiger is also good because you can go into the Arctic without freezing. Croc is good for farming for food in lakes and mud. Just remember if you choose it and a Hippo finds you, YOU’RE SCREWED!!! # Eagle used to be amazing. Now it's nerfed, but is still a great escape from predators. Shark is really good to hunt prey. Just if beware of The Kraken! Wolverine is also pretty good, but it takes some skill to escape Sabertooth Tigers. # All the options are awesome, except for Ostrich. Sabertooth Tiger is the best, in my opinion, because if a predator finds you, run out of the Arctic and use the Hills and Trees, and vice versa. Komodo Dragon can eat , so you can level up quickly with those, and prey doesn't stand a chance against you. With [[Hippo, farm food in the Lakes, especially Ducks. When there’s an Elephant, use the River and swim against it to lose it, and as tempting as it can be to go into the Ocean, it’s too dangerous. Boa Constrictor can climb trees, so eat Bananas and Coconuts to level up quickly. If a climbing predator finds you, run and hope that it stinks at the game. If you’re Killer Whale, hide in a Whirlpool or dive under an Island near the Land and wait for prey to come. Use Wave to knock them onto land and chow down. Wave away predators. # Elephant is a good option because you can reach food in Trees and one-hit mushroom bushes with your trunk. If there’s a Dragon, the best escape is to strike first, then scram. Same with T-Rex, Phoenix, and Black Dragon. However, with Blue Whale, you can one-hit Frogs, and they give you a heck of a lot of XP. Giant Spider and Blackwidow Spider are great for hunting, as they can trap prey in webs. Giant Spider # The benefits and disadvantages of each option: ## Dragon is a great option and can fly over everything (good for escaping) and has a high-damage ability that reloads quickly, and you're a Phoenix's nightmare, especially in water. However, you are not very fast. Use the water to escape Black Dragons. ## The Kraken can suck prey in and therefore has a fast speed of leveling up, and you can stop prey from ganging up by just sucking them in and diving do avoid their abilities. However, it is not the best at fighting equivalents. Just run away. ## The Yeti is my favorite animal can climb hills and go out of the Arctic. You have the longest projectile range and most OP ability (disputable with the King Dragon and the Pterodactyl, and you can disguise as a snowball. The freeze ability is the best ability to escape from predators. The only downside is the slow reload. If you see an Ice Monster, get out of its sight and turn into a snowball. If it's about to bite you, release W and freeze it. Then get the heck out of there. You'll have a 30% chance survival rate, according to my calculations. ## T-REX is one of the best options for fighting, as you take reduced damage from Fire (another perk that helps you survive Black Dragon attacks. You just drag opponents and tail-bite them while they are bleeding. However, you can't climb and you're pathetically slow in water and mud (though with a pretty good dive time). It has the fastest leveling up speed. ## King Crab is a pretty good option for fighting. If your opponent is winning (rarely happens) just smash them away. You can also go on land (not recommended if there are Black Dragons. ## Phoenix is the worst option. It's only for pros and you have to constantly go to the Volcano to refill lava. However, the Volcano is a handy getaway (don't try it for Black Dragons). ## I've never been Pterodactyl before, so I don't have much to say about it. What I can infer is this: Fly away from predators, swoop into the Ocean to grab prey and drop it in the Desert, eat lots of stuff so your Energy doesn't run out. # If you're Land Monster and a Black Dragon finds you, you're pretty much over. However, prey will come to you as a moth comes to light: unable to stop themselves. Same with Sea Monster, though once word gets out that you're there, nobody's gonna upgrade to the Ocean. Dino Monster is a great option just for the sole purpose # Choose Black Dragon because it is the only option. Don't show mercy on apex animals, as you have to kill one of each kind as well as another Black Dragon without 1v1ing to get to King Dragon. Once you eat one of one kind, don't go after it again. Invert your time in the other ones. Remember this: Everything takes practice. When you’ve played as long as me, you can whip through the animals until Rhino. Though this may not be true for you right now, trust me, with time it will be. 1v1 Arena: Your chances of being successful will improve drastically if you know how to do the "moonwalk." Move your mouse in an upside-down U while clicking on each end. Practice when you're not in the 1v1 Arena until you master it. Moonwalk, then wait for your opponent's attack. When he approaches your tail, spin in the same direction as him to bite him. Spin your mouse around whenever your opponent gets close to your tail. For more advice, go to this video by Forti sh: Category:Blog posts